The present invention relates to an ornamental composite material and, more particularly, to a composite material for use in parts of spectacle frames.
Nickel-chromium alloys with excellent corrosion resistance, gloss, and workability have been developed in addition to German silver or the like as metallic materials for spectacle frames or the like. A spectacle frame having parts made of such a nickel-chromium alloy meets the requirements of mechanical strength, design, and workability.
However, a part made of such a nickel-chromium alloy has a problem of being heavy in weight, and does not therefore allow the spectacle frame to be made lighter in weight. For this reason, a Ti or Al material has been recently used to provide a lighter frame. Although both Ti and Al can provide lightweight frames, they both have problems. Ti has poor workability especially in fine processing or soldering. Al has a melting point as low as 600.degree. C., is difficult to solder, and is too soft and allows easy formation of scratches.
In addition, neither Ti nor Al allows coloration for ornamental effects.